Daydreams About Ron Things
by calgarygurl4
Summary: Hermione uses the Daydream Charm from the Twins.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make money from this story. _

_A/N: I hate these but had to add this one. This was my first fic that I did so I cleaned it up a little and decided to post it. There is a longer lemon scene just contact me for it if you want it for those who aren't lemon squimish._

_He said yes, he really said yes! Well as much of a yes you can get from Ron Weasley, but still he's going to Slughorn's Christmas party with me!_ Hermione Granger thought to herself, with a huge smile on her face, as she headed to the library after Herbology. _I just hope that I can get up the nerve to tell him how I feel about him. I can't believe I've been best friends with him for six years and now I'm in love with him._

Hermione found her usual table at the back and sat down. She couldn't get rid of the smile on her face as she began taking out her study materials. Her hand then clasped around a box at the bottom of the bag; curious she pulled it out.

_I completely forgot I had this_, Hermione had pulled out the _Daydream Charm_ that Fred had given her after her compliment about it being an extraordinary piece of magic. Hermione turned the box over to read the instructions, _I only have an essay to do right now, but that's easy enough, so I think I'll have a little fun_, she thought to herself. Hermione found the instructions and read:  
1) Open the box, remove charm. (kind of obvious)  
2) Think of the person or thing you want to daydream about.  
3) Then think of the place you want to be.  
4) To begin daydream wave your wand and say "Daydreameus  
Incorpius" and you will enter your very own, very real 30-minute daydream.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching, seeing as it wouldn't look to good to have a prefect caught with a band item. When she was sure no one would see she opened the box.

Hermione began following the instructions: the subject of her daydream was Ron; the place she chose was a private beach in the Caribbean. With one last quick glance around to make sure no one was watching her, she said "Daydreameus Incorpius" and got lost in her daydream.

_**Hermione spun around to find herself face to face with Ron. He was dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and khaki shorts, and he was barefoot in the white sand. Hermione looked down at herself to find she was wearing a pale pink sundress, and was also barefoot. Beside Ron was a picnic basket and blanket.**__**Hermione looked around to see the rest of the island. What she saw took her breath away. The turquoise ocean was crashing gracefully against the beach in little white-capped waves; the sun was setting in such a way that it looked like the ocean was extinguishing it. In the distance she could see dolphins swimming and chattering to each other. **__**She felt arms being wrapped around her, and leaned back into Ron, smelling his cologne and sighing. **__**"I've only seen one sight more beautiful than this**__**," he breathed in her ear. **__**"Really, what would that be?"**__** Hermione asked softly.**__**  
**__**  
**__**"**__**You**__**." Ron said, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Hermione turned around and kissed him tenderly on the lips, her hands braced on his chest. Within a few moments it became more passionate. Ron flicked his tongue against her lower lip asking for access, which she eagerly accepted. After a few minutes of snogging they pulled apart gasping for breath.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Ron took her hand and led her to the blanket he had laid out. **__**"Are you hungry?"**__** he asked as they sat down.**__**  
**__**  
**__**"Yes, I am."**__** Hermione said.**__**  
**__**  
**__**"Good because I packed all your favourites**__**," Ron said as he began pulling food out of the basket. **__**"We have fresh fruit and vegetables, a nice little cheese platter, a bottle of red wine, and as our main dish...chicken alfredo."**__**  
**__**  
**__**"Oh Ron, this all looks so wonderful! Thank you**__**," Hermione cried as she leaned forward and gave Ron a quick kiss.**__**  
**__**  
**__**"I'm glad you like it. I've got something important to ask you and I was hoping this would make it easier, because I don't know how to say it."**__**  
**__**  
**__**"Well you know that I love you, so you can ask me anything Ron. I promise I won't laugh you, plus it can't be that embarrassing."**__**  
**__**  
**__**"No, it's definitely not embarrassing, I'm just nervous. Ok here it goes,**__**" Ron said as he moved so he was on one knee. **__**"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me and do me the honour of becoming my wife. I'm sorry I didn't have a huge romantic speech planned or anything, but I do love you with all my heart, so please say yes and make me the happiest man in the world."**__**  
**__**  
**__**Hermione was holding her hands over her face trying to hide the stream of tears flowing down from her eyes. **__**" Yes, Yes I will marry you! I love you so much, I don't a huge speech to know how much you love me.**__**"**__**  
**__**  
**__**Ron pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. When he opened it, Hermione saw a beautiful diamond ring. It was quite simple, a one-caret diamond, set in a white gold band. **__**"I know it's not much and if you don't like it, I can always get you another one that you do like,"**__** Ron said quickly.**__**  
**__**  
**__**"I love it. It is perfect; I don't need or want a big ring. The fact that it came from you, and that you love me is more than enough."**__** Ron slid the ring on her finger. Hermione kissed Ron, once her ring was placed on her finger.**__**  
**_

_***********EDITED and REDUCED LEMON SCENE************__**  
**__**This wasn't a simple I love you kiss kind of kiss, this was an I want you kind of kiss. Running her fingers through Ron's hair, pulling him closer, Hermione flicked her tongue against his lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Ron pulled her closer so that they were now chest to chest, while giving her access to his mouth. After several minutes of intense kissing, Hermione pulled away gasping for breath.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Ron mumbled a quick spell to vanish the food, seeing as they wouldn't be eating anytime soon. Then they both muttered quick protection spells over themselves, and picked up where they had left off.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Within minutes Ron's shirt was off, and he was trailing feather light kisses down Hermione's neck and collarbone, while slipping the straps of her dress off her arms.**__**  
**__**  
**__**Soon they were completely naked, their clothes tossed carelessly in a pile in the sand. Ron was teasing her with kisses on her neck, behind her ears, her collarbone and stomach. He had one hand running up and down her thigh and the other running up and down her side, making sure that his thumb brushed passed the soft skin of her breasts.**____**With out warning, Hermione grabbed and flipped Ron onto his back. She straddled him, and started kissing him with as much fire and passion as she could muster, while running her fingers up and down his chest. She began grinding her hips against his, and both their bodies were thrown into new levels of ecstasy. They began screaming each other's names and after one final burst, Hermione collapsed onto Ron's chest. They lay there trying to regain their breathing and the feeling of being so close to each other.**_

_**********END LEMONISH SCENE*********_**  
**  
Then the daydream began to fade. Hermione realized she was in the library at Hogwarts, and it was almost time for her next class. She felt her face, which was hot, she was sure that it was flushed bright red. She finished putting her schoolwork away in her bag. As Hermione left the library, she couldn't help but think, _that is definitely one extraordinary piece of magic, _as a content smile spread across her face.


End file.
